Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)
(BBE) |artist = and ft. |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2009 |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 2 |dg = |mode = Solo |audio = |mc = 1A: Tulip Tree 1B: Blood Red 2A: Dodger Blue 2B: Bluish |pc = (Original) (Remake) |gc = (Original) to (Remake) |lc = Dark Red (Remake) |pictos = 128 (Original) 131 (Remake) |dura= 3:39 |nowc = JaiHo |kcal= 24}}"Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)" by and featuring is featured on the Best Buy edition of , and also on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancer Original The coach is a woman with long purple maroon hair in a side ponytail, silver earrings, a violet-red and purple short sari with blue borders, and purple patent stiletto knee-length boots. She also has purple maroon lipstick. Remake In the remake, she has a different color palette. She appears to glow and her skin is black at some points. Her clothes are colored differently: they are deep red, gold and cyan instead of violet-red, blue and purple, respectively. The gold borders have a glittery and sparkling effect. Her hair is light blue like parts of her outfit. jaihodestiny.png|Remake DONOTREMOVE.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Background Original The routine takes place in a small town, likely in India, with shops and power lines outside in the night. Behind the dancer is a small truck vehicle with a light that flashes. Also, a shooting star appears in the sky at some points. At some parts of the routine, confetti rains down. Remake In the remake, the routine takes place in front of a large group of buildings, with light patterns flashing. At one point, the background goes mostly dark except for the light patterns. It seems to be a modern place in India. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Quickly throw your arms out. Gold Move 2 is the final move of the routine. Jaiho jd2 gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves Jaiho jdnow gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves (Remake) JaiHoGM.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) appears in the following Mashups: * #thatPOWER * Crucified * Fatima '(World Music) ' * Follow The Leader * I Like It * Jamaican Dance * Limbo * Moskau * Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) * Super Bass * Wild Appearances in Playlists Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) appears in the following Playlists: ''Just Dance Now'' * All Songs F-J * Solo ''Just Dance Unlimited'' * Just Dance 2 * Solo * Unlimited F-J Captions Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her moves. * Bollywood * Bollywood Arms * Bollywood Babe * Bollywood Circle * Bombay Hips * Bombay Twist * Calling Ganesh * Darjeeling Express * Feel Bollywood * Indian Wave * Mumbai Princess * Pray For Parvati Trivia *''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)'' is the second song by The Pussycat Dolls in the series. *'' '' is the first Bollywood song to feature a non-Duet dancer outside of an Alternate mode; all the other songs considered Bollywood or Indian feature male and female Duets. *The boots the dancer is wearing are identical to Heart of Glass’s. *A. R. Rahman s voice saying "Jai Ho!" is not included in the lyrics in the original version of the routine, but has been included in the remake. *In the lyrics, "chase" (from the line "I ll never lose the chase") is misinterpreted as "chance". This error was fixed in the remake. *Two unused pictogram from the original version can be found in the pictogram sprite for the remake. *The original versions show "nothing" spelled in two ways: "nothing" and "nothin ". *'' '' makes an appearance in four games without being a DLC - it holds the record along with Spectronizer and Nitro Bot. **This is the first song that is included in four games without being a DLC on any of the games. *When the coach is selected in the Party Master mode of Birthday, her moves are off-sync to the music. *In the remake, when the dancer changes color, despite her glove being blue, the pictogram’s arrows are still yellow. *There is a lyric error in the remake. When "Jai Ho!" is sung just before the second verse, the entire line is instantly highlighted, and then the word "Escape" instantly appears in place of said line, being almost fully highlighted. **On , "Escape" is highlighted slower. Gallery Game Files JaiHo cover jd2.png|''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)'' jaiho.png|''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)'' (JD:GH/''BO'') jaihoyouaremydestiny.jpg|''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)'' (Remake) JaiHo Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach jaiho_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 424.png|Avatar on Just Dance Unlimited/Now avatar_200424.png|Golden avatar avatar_300424.png|Diamond avatar jaihopictos.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Jaihomenu.png|''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)'' on the menu JH Menu.gif|''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)'' on the menu (2016) jaiho menu.png|''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)'' on the menu (2017) jaiho load.png| loading screen (2017) jaiho coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2017) jaiho jd2018 menu.png|''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)'' in the menu (2018) jaiho jd2018 load.png| loading screen (2018) jaiho jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2018) OH MY GOD 2.jpg| gameplay jaihoremakesh.png|The dancer turning black Beta Elements JaiHo!(You Are My Destiny)BetaPictogram1.png|Unused pictogram 1 JaiHo!(YouAreMyDestiny)BetaPictogram2.png|Unused pictogram 2 JaihoGameplay.png|Beta Gameplay Others tex1_512x256_bf068d84bd463e96_14.png|Background Jaiho jd2016 lyric glitch.gif|Lyric glitch on (2016) Jaiho jd2018 lyric error.gif|Lyric glitch on (2018) (Notice that "Escape" is highlighted slower than on the other games) Videos Official Music Video A.R. Rahman, The Pussycat Dolls - Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) ft. Nicole Scherzinger Gameplays Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) - Just Dance 2 Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) - Just Dance Summer Party Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Wii graphics) Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Xbox 360 graphics) Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) - Just Dance Now Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) - Just Dance 2016 Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) - Just Dance 2017 Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) - Just Dance 2018 Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Extraction) Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs by Nicole Scherzinger Category:Songs by The Pussycat Dolls Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Best Buy Exclusive Category:NTSC Exclusives Category:Region Exclusives Category:Remade Songs